crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Dead or Alive 5
Ryu-A super ninja of the ancient Hayabusa style of Ninjutsu. His strength has been recounted in numerous tales. A longtime friend of Hayate. Fighting style-The awesome Izuna Drop, a powerful single blow attack that can be performed even from strikes or holds. Akira Yuki-A descendant of the founder of the Yuki Budokan, he has been taught his own unique style by his father, based on Hakkyoku-Ken (also known as Ba Ji Quan, the same style as Kokoro). He spends his days training to become the greatest martial artist in the world. He enters the World Fighting Tournament as a way to test himself. The main character of the Virtua Fighter series. Hakkyoku-Ken traditionally favors close-quarters combat, but Akira has developed his own version which also includes attacks from distance. Sarah Bryant-While attempting to investigate the accident involving her brother, Jacky Bryant, she was captured by J6 (Judgment 6) and brainwashed. Although she was later rescued by her brother, the effects of J6's brainwashing remain buried deep within the recesses of her mind. The kick-based attacks from her flamingo stance are as deadly as they are beautiful. Pai Chan-Lau Chan's only daughter, she has received special instruction in martial arts since early childhood. Though she once hated her father, her attitude towards him has softened after she watched him suffer with illness in his twilight years. As well as being a martial artist, Pai Chan is also a famous actress in her home country. Her nimble movements make good use of her lithe physique, and display the influence of the Ba Gua Zhang style. Momiji-Momiji is a kunoichi (female ninja) from Hayabusa Village, and the last Dragon Shrine Maiden. She is beloved by the village children and acts as a big sister figure to them. Hayabusa began training Momiji in Ninjitsu when she was discovered to have a natural talent for fighting. She will be joining the tournament in order to try out hand-to-hand combat and to put what she's learned to the test. Momiji practices the Hayabusa style of hand-to-hand combat passed down since time untold, to which she has added her own techniques that take advantage of her natural speed, such as her signature double jump. Jacky Bryant-Jacky is the older brother of Sarah Bryant. When Sarah was being targeted by the mysterious organization J6, he resolved to take them down in order to protect his sister. Now he is taking part in a new kind of fight as he collects information to prepare for the inevitable showdown with J6. Jeet Kune Do borrows techniques from various schools of martial arts. Jacky brings his own style with mercilessly fast move chains and combos that keep opponents on the defensive. Rachel-Rachel's life's purpose is to eradicate fiends. As a half-fiend herself, her beauty belies a dangerous strength. Although her cool demeanor may not show it, Rachel enjoys DOA fights, where she can put her fighting skills to a use other than fiend hunting. Despite being a heavy-weight powerhouse, she has a wide variety of move chains at her disposal. She is particularly skilled at throwing, and is partial to air throws. Naotora Ii-The ruler of the Ii clan from Enshu that serves the Imagawa clan during the Warring States period of Japanese history. One day an experiement by Donovan's organization M.I.S.T. pulled her through space and time into the present day. With no idea where she is or what happened to her, she approaches someone to try to get answers. But that someone turned out to be a fighter in the Dead or Alive tournament! She has no choice but to fight for her life! As Naotora would say, "The Ii family precepts state that once on the battlefield, one must face the enemy head on!" Naotora now sets out on a new field of battle - Dead or Alive! She is proficient with kicks, having served under Yoshimoto Imagawa, who was also good at the traditional ball game "kemari". The quick and powerful strikes from her long legs make her a formidable rival for anyone who steps into the ring. Zack Island-Blue waves! White sands! Endless summer! Have nice, relaxing fights in this wide-open stage. Category:Blog posts